Dodge's Dad
Dodge's Dad is the 27th episode of Season 4 of My Name Is Earl, the 97th episode overall and the final episode of the series. When Dodge wants his real father to appear at his school's career day, Earl sees the opportunity to make up for ruining Dodge's career day once, but in order to do that he needs to find Dodge's real dad, much to Joy's dismay... She has been lying about who dodge's real dad is, and also about Earl Jr. They found out that Dodge's real dad was Earl, but Earl jr was not Darnells son. Episode guide When Earl learns that it's Career Day at Dodge's school and Dodge wants Earl to go rather than Darnell because he still thinks Earl is his real dad, Earl takes it upon himself to cross Dodge off his list by finding out who Dodge's father really is. But, soon after, Joy accidentally messes up her story of how she got knocked up with Dodge, finally revealing it was at a Halloween party, and that Little Chubby was his father. When Earl and Randy go to tell Little Chubby, they find out that he had an actual bull testicle transplant, thusforth regaining his old testosterone-induced insanity. He, after finding out, threatens to kill Earl if he doesn't leave it alone. Earl and Randy then try to get a DNA sample from Little Chubby, but, unable to think of any other way, try to get a skin sample from Big Chubby, but accedentially light his body. Little Chubby sees this through his survailence system set up all throughout Camden, and, being the most powerfull man in Camden County, he makes Earl and Randy's lives miserable by buying the motel (And renaming it "Earl's A Homo Motel") and making their bank account inaccessable. When the two think all is lost, Darnell reveals that he used his secret agent training to obain some DNA from Little Chubby. Earl sends this and a DNA sample from all the family's toothbrushes to Camden County Labs, but when the results come back unsuccessfully, Joy reveals that Little Chubby, dressed as a skeleton without a mask, asked to sleep with her, and she rejected, but as the night progressed without her finding a good mate, she stops the first skeleton she sees and bangs him. But Earl remembers he too was there that night, and he was also a skeleton, realizing he IS Dodge's real father. But, Darnell also sees that his DNA matches nobody in the family, not even Earl Jr's. The episode ends with a "To Be Continued", even though the second part was never released, so we may never know what proceeded. Notes * This was the final ever episode of My Name is Earl. Despite this, the episode ended with a "To Be Continued" message across the screen. such bs... * Following NBC's cancellation of the series, several other networks expressed an interest in buying the show, most notably TBS. However all negotiations fell through as "we simply could not make the economics work without seriously undermining the artistic integrity of the series", a spokesperson at Twentieth Century Fox commented. List * List items introduced in this episode - **-#174 Ruined Dodge's Career Day Featured music Memorable quotes Darnel (after plucking hair from Little Chubby through the toilet): "I had to do the same thing to Castro. This was a walk in the park compared to that." Little Chubby (seeing the missing hairs): "(the) bastard pulled a Castro on me!" Cast Starring * Jason Lee as Earl Hickey * Ethan Suplee as Randy Hickey * Jaime Pressly as Joy Turner * Nadine Velazquez as Catalina * Eddie Steeples as Darnell Turner Recurring * Trey Carlisle as Earl Jr. * Louis T. Moyle as Dodge * Mike Cochrane as Crab Shack Regular * Billy Gardell as Officer Hoyne * Abdul Goznobi as Iqball * Norm MacDonald as Little Chubby * Burt Reynolds as Chubby * Timothy Stack as Tim Stac Guest starring * Amy Amerson as Woman * Christopher Bones as Boy * Mark Daugherty as Teenager * Jane A. Johnston as Old Stripper * Molly Kirschenbaum as Girl * Tommy Primeau as Man * Giovanni Reda as Bartender * Doug Wax as Cop Category:Episodes 427